


her travels

by sumikitty



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Less than 400 words really, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumikitty/pseuds/sumikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She asks him if he's ever wanted to travel the world. -Koumei/Hakuei</p>
            </blockquote>





	her travels

**Author's Note:**

> fandom: magi the labyrinth of magic  
> pairing: meiei, koumei/hakuei  
> rating: k | words: 402  
> notes: short little thing really, i just needed to add more of this ship out into the world~

She asks him if he's ever wanted to travel the world.

He blinks, his hair sticking out in all directions, hands clenched around a fan carelessly stopping mid-wave. This is an interesting question, from an equally interesting woman.

 _Cousin and first imperial princess of your empire_ , the little voice in his head corrects.

“Truthfully?” Mei leans back in his chair, clasping his hands together. He considers telling her everything; just because he knows she'll gladly listen. She waits for an answer; her eyes are drops of sapphires in the dim light of the room.

Just as he thinks about how he'll never find prettier jewels, he answers. “I may have—once. When things were a little simpler.”

“I believe I'm confused, Prince Koumei.” She doesn't mock him when she speaks, even though she very well could. Instead, she questions, seeking to find answers before making her assumptions.

“There isn't anything quite interesting about the land from my viewpoint.” His hands separate, resting on his lap. “I have lost the ability to see anything worthy when I step outside.”

“But _you_ —” he says, not quite finished, “—when you talk about your travels, I think I understand. There is so much wonder in the things you speak of, that I've come to believe I'm simply blind to any beauty this world has to offer.” His eyelashes flutter as he slowly closes his eyes, satisfied with his answer.

“That cannot be true.” His eyes open. She smiles warmly from across him, pointing out his fan. “You only adorn yourself with beautiful things. That's why I bring them back for you.”

He finds himself blinking again, once again surprised. She continues, “Koumei, you say you've lost the excitement of traveling, but I think you're simply surprising it. I've seen the way your eyes light up when I tell you stories of places far away. You're fascinated by any little thing I bring back with me,” she giggles good-heartedly, and his heart aches, “I think you should step out of your study and see what the land has to offer.”

He's quiet for a few seconds, before matching her smile and bowing respectfully, a little more heated than he would like to admit. Her brief words stay with him as she dismisses herself to go back to her duties as war general in another land.

He only thinks traveling with her would be beautiful anyway, he decides.


End file.
